


以眼还牙

by LesleyJean97



Series: 存档 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyJean97/pseuds/LesleyJean97
Summary: 本文最初于2016年发布在LOFTER上
Relationships: Peter Maximoff&Erik Lehnsherr
Series: 存档 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832980
Kudos: 3





	以眼还牙

**Author's Note:**

> 本文最初于2016年发布在LOFTER上

“磁力线总是从 N 极出发，进入与其最邻近的S 极并形成……”Erik不紧不慢地讲到。他扫了一眼坐在讲台下的学生——Kurt正聚精会神地看着他，皱着眉头，露出迷惑不解的神情，Warren则不停地冲着这个蓝皮肤的同桌眨眼睛。Scott烦躁地翻着课本，Jean在笔记本上写写画画，Ororo和Jubilee兴奋地说着悄悄话，而Peter……像往常一样毫无愧疚感地打着瞌睡。

Erik叹了口气，继续讲着：“磁力线总是走磁阻最小的路径，因此磁力线通常呈直线或曲线，不存在呈直角拐弯的磁力线……”

Kurt似懂非懂地点了点头，尽管他的脸上仍然是那副疑惑的表情。 _至少在这间教室里还有一个学生愿意和我互动，_ Erik心想，这让他感到很欣慰。

“你们没听懂我刚才讲的内容吗？”Erik突然对全班说道，虽然他只和Kurt进行了眼神交流。Kurt用力点点头，“是的，Mr. Lehnsherr。”他真诚地看着Erik，“你能再说详细一点吗？”

“当然可以。”Kurt的话让Erik倍受鼓舞，他从文件夹里拿出一叠图片，抽出一张放到玻璃台上，荧幕上立刻出现了条形磁铁的磁感线示意图。“在磁铁外部，磁感线从N极出来，进入S极……再看看蹄形磁铁的示意图。”Erik抽出另一张图片，“磁感线同样从N极出来……”他看着台下说道。Kurt突然笑出了声，他的笑声引得Warren和Scott等人都望向投影仪呈现出来的图片。Scott吹了一声口哨，Warren在起哄。Erik没有意识到他们在笑什么，仍然一本正经地解释蹄形磁铁的磁感线。

Peter被Scott和Warren吵醒了，不耐烦地抬起了头，正好对上了Warren的回眸——金发男孩一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。Peter揉了揉眼睛，待他看清荧幕上的图片后，他差点从椅子上摔下来。

在那张图上——十三四岁的Peter一丝不挂地坐在浴缸里，揉着乱糟糟的头发，面对镜头开心地笑着。这张照片是Peter那个同母异父的小妹妹拍的。半个月前，这张照片被附在一本厚厚的书里作为父亲节礼物一同送给了Erik——因为Erik一直念叨着想要一张Peter小时候的照片。

但Peter不明白的是，他为什么把这张照片单独拿出来了，夹在文件夹里，还把它投影到了屏幕上。

Erik终于有点明白这片骚动的根源是什么了——他看到Peter终于从睡梦中清醒过来，对着投影怒目而视，而Warren和Scott兴奋地冲着他大喊大叫。Erik也好奇地转过头去看投影——那张昨天晚上陪着他备课到了凌晨一点钟的照片被投影到了大屏幕上。他饶有兴味地看着被放大了的照片。

_见鬼，难道不应该马上就把照片撤下来吗？_ Peter在心里喊道，他惊讶地发现Erik的脸上显出了一丝笑意。

“看，多可爱。”Erik好像在自言自语。

_什么毛病？居然就这么看起来了？_

“很可爱！”Kurt激动地附和着。Peter恼火地瞪着他。

受了鼓舞的Erik转过身自豪地看了Peter了一眼，咧开嘴露出两排鲨鱼牙齿，眼睛笑得眯成了一条缝。他看上去颇为得意……而愚蠢。Peter翻了个白眼。但面对着Erik一脸满足的傻笑，Peter没好意思直接在课上冲他嚷嚷。在下课铃响后他提着书包第一个冲出了教室，直奔回房间，翻箱倒柜地寻找扩音器。

当晚，整个学院回荡着Charles和Erik闲时耳鬓厮磨互相挑逗发出的一阵阵嬉笑声，伴随着床垫的一声声凄厉的呻吟。

后续：

Erik怒气冲冲地拎着Peter的裤带把他拉到了浴室里一顿胖揍

自从那天在课上发现投影仪的妙用之后，Erik经常偷偷地溜进教室，把Peter小时候的照片和Charles的照片一张张地放到玻璃台上放大欣赏。


End file.
